


Жаворонок

by Deep_Breath



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deep_Breath/pseuds/Deep_Breath
Summary: — Ты пахнешь счастьем... Ты знаешь, чем пахнет счастье?— Тобой?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Работа публиковалась на этом аккаунте: https://ficbook.net/authors/495617

Вы можете потратить всю свою жизнь, мечтая об одном человеке, а после найти счастье с абсолютно другим.  
— Кристин Уокер

 

Сехун поднимает голову и всматривается вдаль. Сквозь туман проглядываются зыбкие очертания гор. Одни напоминают медведя, что пастью выдирает жизнь из пестрого лосося, другие кружат над лесом белогрудым орлом, и зоркие их глаза высматривают средь серебреной листвы добычу. Сехун жмурится, потому что туман густой и тяжелый и моросью оседает на ресницах. Волосы, щеки, складки шерстяной накидки — все укрыто влажным инеем.  
Чавкает грязь под рифлеными подошвами ботинок, хлюпает в лужах вода и камень стучит под избитыми каблуками, как пустые желуди. Сехун редко смотрит под ноги, но больше по сторонам. В груди ноет и щемит, и он сжимает в кулаке края накидки и просит, немо, пальцами: «Не боли, не надо». Болит все равно: колко и зябко, как болят щеки на жгучем морозе.  
Они идут долго, и от перепадов высот закладывает уши. Сехун несет свою поклажу сам. Вещей у него не так уж и много: все, что у него было, принадлежало мужу. Он взял лишь приданое и подарок вожака на день свадьбы. Он не знает, зачем ему это, но оставить в опустелом доме не смог.  
В бумажном, промасленном посредине свертке, торчащем из-за пояса, — остатки обеда. Немного хлеба, домашнее масло — такое густое, что можно нож сломать, — вяленая форель и паштет. Просто, сытно и достаточно вкусно, чтобы Сехун мог заставить себя поесть. Есть ему давно не хочется, но дорога долгая, и силы ему понадобятся. Он знает: там, куда их ведут угрюмые, малословные провожатые с красной кожей и крепкими телами монахов-воинов, им предстоит начать новую жизнь, и назвать ее легкой вряд ли удастся. Затворники славятся своим аскетизмом, непритязательны в еде и быте. Сехун не знает, насколько обустроено их жилье, но на мягкую постель и теплую воду нечего и рассчитывать.  
Вопросов никто не задает.  
Их пятеро — разбитых, лишившихся самого важного в только начавшейся взрослой жизни омег, — и если кто и осмелится открыть рот, то только по нужде.  
Сехун не хочет говорить вовсе. Ему приятней слушать свист ветра в ущелье, храп лося у перелеска, тихий шелест камней под ногами. Это напоминает ему о том, кем он родился и кем умрет. «Ты волк», — шепчут листьями пьяные кроны монгольских дубов. «Ты часть стаи», — добавляет суровое эхо седоголовых скал. «Ты кровь от крови, плоть от плоти — эта земля, эти леса и реки», — напевают духи травы и ледяных стремнин. Сехун слушает их, и на душе становится легче.  
Они поднимаются выше, и место грабов, ясеней и шиповника, увитого хмелем, занимают кедры, сосны и тисы. Земля становится суше, а камни — острее. Мхи смотрят на север зелеными своими лицами, и Сехун перебирает их ворс пальцами, когда монахи дают им пять минут отдыха.  
Когда они всходят на плато, уже вечереет. Небо над головой беззвездно синеет, а внизу, пожарищем, еще горит уходящий день.  
У Сехуна неспокойно на душе. Он оглядывает эти обветренные просторы, эти серые, неспокойные скалы и думает, как холодно здесь бывает безлунными ночами. Ледяные ветра скорого декабря забираются под одежду, кусают за щеки и вышибают из глаз слезу. Сехун морщится и утирает их рукавом накидки. Запахивается в нее плотнее и, опустив голову, продолжает путь.  
К ночи среди скал и тонкостволых сосен зажигаются огни. В их мерцании — далеком и призрачном — кроется нечто необъяснимое. Глубинный страх наполняет грудь и заползает в сердце, и хочется, и не можется отвести от этих огней взгляд.  
— У того, что горит вечно, нет души, — каркающим голосом говорит один из провожатых, и его резкий, орлиный профиль вырисовывается на фоне золотистого сумрака.  
Сехун с трудом, но отводит взгляд в сторону, но тревога не оставляет его даже когда отблески таинственных пожарищ меркнут во мраке.  
Первые хижины монахов вырастают будто бы из-под земли. Вот их не было, а вот они уже есть: кособокие, потемневшие от времени, закаленные ветрами и дождями. Стоят, прислонившись к вековым соснам, и ни проблеска света не мелькнет в широких щелях, ни крохи тепла не ускользнет меж них.  
Сехун ступает осторожно, держа котомку, перетянутую веревкой, у груди. Он оглядывается по сторонам, но украдкой, боясь, что его взгляд сочтут вызывающим. И если в его стае бытуют вольные нравы, то в монашеской обители подобное ему с рук не сойдет.  
Сехун боится наказания — всегда боялся боли, — отчего еще ниже опускает голову и, кусая губы, метит взглядом носки своих поношенных сапог. Сердце отстукивает секунды внутри котомки, а во рту вдруг горчит от гусиного паштета.  
В отличие от волчьего поселения, в обители нет ни дома собраний, ни площади, ни позорного столба. Все хижины одинаковые, и сказать, какая из них принадлежит предводителю, невозможно. То, что им оказывается рослый, наголо бритый мужчина средних лет с вытянутым, но красивым лицом, немного смущает. Сехун привык к вожакам, которых отличает мощь и грубость крепких тел, твердость взгляда и жесткость воли, а не гибкость ума и покорность плоти.  
— Вы устали с дороги. Идите за мной, — ласкающим слух голосом говорит предводитель и жестом указывает, чтобы следовали за ним.  
Они идут утоптанной дорожкой между безмолвных хижин, и во все стороны плещет, словно волны о скалы, сонное дыхание леса.  
В отдалении вспыхивает и тут же гаснет таинственный огонек, но у Сехуна по коже бегут мурашки. Он крепче обнимает свою котомку и старается не сводить глаз с широкой спины монаха.  
Они останавливаются, когда большая часть обители остается позади. Здесь светлее, а между хижинами возвышаются пирамиды недавно наколотых дров. От них остро пахнет березой и яблоней, и немного — ягодами жимолости, которая растет вокруг поселения. По стенам, лишенным окон, вьется амурский виноград, на лозах которого еще чернеют ягоды. Дверей в хижинах тоже нет, их заменяют занавески из грубо выбеленного полотна.  
— Здесь пять хижин, в которых живут пятеро наставников. Они помогут вам пережить вашу утрату. Выберите дверь и войдите: вас ждут, — говорит предводитель и отходит в тень.  
Сехун и его соплеменники в растерянности переглядываются. Ни один из них не решается сделать первый шаг.  
Сехун переступает с ноги на ногу и украдкой глядит на Кенсу. Кенсу — старший из них. Он и его пара прожили вместе три года и собирались завести щенка, когда нагрянула война. Глупая и бессмысленная, лишившая их малейшей надежды на счастливую жизнь. Многие альфы вернулись изломанными и телом, и духом, часть их утратили возможность обращаться людьми, часть — зверем. Часть — как Джису — не вернулась вовсе. Война не оставила их парам даже тел, которые они могли бы похоронить по обычаям стаи.  
Кенсу, должно быть, думает о том же, и, крепко сжав губы, шагает к самой дальней из хижин. Сехун, не мешкая, выбирает ту, что пахнет виноградом и бензойной смолой. Над входом он замечает вырезанную в дереве пташку. Крохотная и невзрачная, она, между тем, смотрит на Сехуна живыми глазами, и он узнает в ней жаворонка. В голове рождается, взмывает к наивысшей точке воспоминаний его весенняя песня, но тут же гаснет и рассеивается горьким дымом утраты.  
Сехун раздвигает занавески и переступает порог. Внутри густо пахнет стираксом и чозенией. Ветки ее с пушистыми сережками соцветий стоят у стен, а в воздухе витает усталая пыльца.  
В единственной комнате сухо, но холодно. Полы застланы жесткими циновками и хорошо выделанными лосиными шкурами. Хозяин хижины сидит в центре комнаты, в медитативной позе, но стоит Сехуну войти, как он подбирается и поворачивает к нему голову.  
— Подойди, — говорит он тихо, и от переливов его густого, гречишно-липового голоса по телу бегут мурашки. — Дай на тебя посмотреть.  
Сехун подходит ближе и, опустив котомку на пол, садится на колени перед незнакомцем.  
Тот зажигает лучину и опускает ее в высокий глиняный горшок, который стоит аккурат между ним и Сехуном. Капризный, вздрагивающий от их неслаженного дыхания огонек вытягивается к потолку, и Сехун видит лицо своего нового хозяина. Судорожный вдох вырывается из груди, и как-то гулко, будто бы в пустое цинковое ведро, бьется сердце.  
У альфы бездонные глаза и выразительный рот, аккуратно, с любовью вылепленный нос и скулы, и твердая линия подбородка с крохотной впадинкой посредине, которая привлекает к себе слишком много внимания. Гладкие и черные, как орлиные перья, волосы забраны назад. Красивая, с медным отливом кожа подчеркивает каждую мышцу, каждую жилу здорового, крепкого тела. Альфа полностью обнажен, и Сехун не хочет, но краснеет, когда взгляд против воли опускается ниже груди.  
— Ты же видел обнаженных мужчин, так ведь? — альфа улыбается, отчего его лицо становится еще красивее. — Тебе нечего стесняться. Как твое имя?  
— Сехун, — шепчет Сехун и не узнает свой голос, так надломлено и глухо он звучит.  
— Мое имя Кай, и ты будешь жить в моем доме и помогать мне в том, о чем я попрошу. Согласен?  
Сехун кивает.  
Кай придвигается ближе, и огонек лучины начинает трепетать безудержно от близости его дышащего рта.  
— Я не обижу тебя, — Кай смотрит прямо в глаза, и в его взгляде столько тепла и участия, что внутри Сехуна что-то подтаивает, размягчается, отпускает. Словно стальная пружина вдруг распрямляется, вскрывает толстую корку самообладания и выпускает наружу застоявшийся гной души.  
— У вас здесь холодно, — невпопад отвечает Сехун, и Кай улыбается уголками рта.  
— Я разведу огонь, — говорит он и с поистине звериной грацией поднимается на ноги. Сехун взглядом пробегает по его сильным бедрам и крепким икрам и невольно вздрагивает. Его обдает жаром, и к щекам вновь приливает кровь.  
Кай понимающе улыбается и в два невесомых шага оказывается у печи.  
— Я хочу, — говорит он, принимаясь укладывать солому и тонкие сухие прутья в топку, — чтобы ты разделся. Вся твоя одежда отсырела. К тому же, — добавляет он, не глядя на Сехуна, — я хочу, чтобы ты научился обходиться без нее.  
Сехун смотрит на свои колени. Горят уже не только щеки — горит сама душа. От слов Кая становится как-то невыразимо томно и тяжко, и вспоротая потерей грудь безбожно болит.  
Сехун дрожащими пальцами распускает тесемку под горлом и снимает накидку. Разувается неловко, словно делает это впервые, стягивает жилет и рубашку, сорочку и прилипшие к бедрам брюки. Стаскивает носки и белье, складывает все в аккуратную стопку и садится на пятки.  
В очаге уже пылает огонь, и к запахам дома примешивается острый запах пламени.  
— Твое место будет у печи, раз ты мерзнешь. Но и за огнем будешь следить тоже ты, — Кай возвращается в центр комнаты и садится напротив Сехуна. Лучина практически догорела, но света от очага достаточно, чтобы Сехун мог не напрягать глаза.  
— Я научу тебя жить в гармонии со своим телом и чувствами. Но это будет позже. А сегодня тебе нужно отдохнуть и набраться сил. Вон топчан, — Кай указывает в самый темный угол, где вдоль стен тянутся широкие полки, заставленные горшками и мисками с травами, настойками и смолами. — Поставь его там, где тебе будет удобно, и ложись спать. Мне нужно продолжить практику.  
Сехун кивает и идет, куда указали. Топчан оказывается легким — плетеным из ивовых прутьев — и узким настолько, что на нем с трудом поместится взрослый волк. Сверху топчан укрывают оленьи шкуры и тонкое, ручной работы, покрывало. Ткал его омега, которому явно не занимало утонченности вкуса.  
Сехун укладывается лицом к огню и долго рассматривает узоры диковинного орнамента. Он узнает некоторые символы: волк, лисица, жаворонок. Четвертый кажется знакомым, но он не может утверждать наверняка, что разгадал его верно, и бросает это занятие. Засыпает он с мыслью, что никогда не соткет такое покрывало для своего альфы. Ведь его альфа умер.

***

 

Кай оказывается молчаливым, но очень внимательным хозяином. Он не принуждает Сехуна работать сверх его сил, не заставляет делать то, что ему не по душе, и обходится с ним как с младшим братом, а не прислужником.  
Сехун готовит ему обеды, и это занимает не так много времени, как он предполагал. Кай ест раз в день, после захода солнца. Тарелка супа с травами, названий которых Сехун раньше и не знал, вяленое мясо лося или запеченная на углях ряба. Ягоды, которые Сехун собирает с другими омегами, орехи и грибы. Кай не ест соли, но не настаивает, чтобы и Сехун от нее отказался.  
— Хоть в жизни твоей и пролито много слез, — говорит он как-то за обедом, — но и пресной она быть не должна.  
Сехун на эти слова лишь кивает и досаливает свой суп.  
От привычной одежды Сехуну приходится отказаться, но если за пределами хижины он носит брюки и сорочки, что вечно спадают с плеч, то в ее стенах обходится лишь собственной кожей.  
Кай спрашивает разрешения осмотреть его, после чего долго водит пальцами по его плечам и ладоням. Узоры на них его занимают не меньше, чем обтянутые голубоватой кожей ребра.  
— Ты слишком худой, — шепчет Кай и все водит, водит пальцами по бедрам и животу, вызывая странные приливы тепла и головокружительной слабости. — В тебе совсем не осталось жизни. Позволь себе дышать, Сехун…  
Сехун закрывает глаза. Он не хочет говорить, как это больно — дышать, когда его уже нет.  
— Природа не терпит пустоты. И то, что было, обязательно вернется. Я помогу тебе, — Кай встает перед ним и пальцами проводит по щекам.  
Сехун выдыхает через рот и открывает глаза. На лице Кая лежит глубокая, словно живая тень, но стоит взглянуть на нее, как она тут же исчезает.  
Кай не торопится. Он подготавливает его тело и разум. Поначалу Сехун не понимает этого, но спустя какое-то время все встает на свои места. Кай учит его прислушиваться к своему телу и доверять всему, что оно говорит. Шепот учителя впитывается кожей, проникает в плоть и кровь, и Сехун уже не столько слышит, что ему говорят, сколько чувствует. Он учится видеть не одними глазами, и прежде всего — мир, в котором живет Кай. Он отличается от того мира, в котором вырос Сехун, в котором прожил самые счастливые свои дни, в котором он больше не может оставаться.  
Сехун привыкает к Каю, как волк привыкает к вшам и колючкам, что вечно впиваются в подушечки его лап. Он привыкает к нему, как к утреннему солнцу или вечернему туману. Он привыкает к нему, как к звуку собственного голоса и тихой колыбели сердца. Он привыкает к нему, потому что не привыкнуть не может. Есть в Кае — в таком тихом и теплом — нечто, к чему Сехун хочет привыкнуть.  
Когда выпадает снег, и у Сехуна заканчивается течка — четыре дня нестерпимых мучений, адская пытка, во время которой тело хочет того, чего разум позволить не может, — Кай начинает свой первый урок.  
После вечерней медитации, когда на обитель опускается безмятежный сон, Кай кладет горячую ладонь Сехуну на плечо и просит идти за ним. Сехун наспех одевается, влезает в стоптанные сапоги и едва поспевает за Каем, который даже в мороз не носит одежды.  
Они минуют окраину поселения и входят в лес.  
Сыплет снег — густой и влажный, — и дышать становится сложнее. Сехун накидывает капюшон и прячет ладони под мышки. Ему зябко и немного тревожно, ибо то здесь, то там из сосновой темноты выплывают таинственные огоньки.  
— Тот, кому огонь не страшен, не сгорит, — говорит Кай, глядя на Сехуна через плечо. От этих слов Сехун сбивается с шага и пару раз оступается. Он падает на колени, и вскоре накидку и брюки укрывает корка подтаявшего снега.  
Они поднимаются все выше и выше в горы и спустя четверть часа оказываются у подлеска. Меж дрожащих кедров виднеется черная пропасть неба и гранитный выступ скалы. Ветер сдувает с него снег, и камень влажно блестит в отсветах призрачных огней.  
Кай отсылает Сехуна собирать хворост. Его здесь много, и снег еще не успел промочить его до сердцевины.  
Когда топлива набирается достаточно, Кай взбирается на выступ и, выбрав впадину с подветренной стороны, укладывает ветки и сухой дерн в костер. Сехун переносит хворост поближе к огню. Тот занимается скоро, и Сехун уверен: здесь не обошлось без колдовства.  
Кай нашептывается что-то на незнакомом наречии, и в его отрывистых, режущих звуках угадываются птичьи мотивы.  
Сехун усаживается на плоский камень, поближе к разгорающемуся пламени, и смотрит, как оно перебирается с дерна на сухие листья, а с тех — на тонкие, изломанные сучья.  
Высоко над головой воет ветер, и трещат, раскачиваясь не в такт, великанши-сосны. Дым вкусно пахнет землей и хвоей, и чем-то сладким, похожим на жженый сахар.  
— Говорят, безлунными ночами лисы высекают своими хвостами пламя. Говорят, нет существа более коварного и опасного, чем лисица. Говорят, прожив тысячу лет, она отращивает девять хвостов и обретает бессмертие. Говорят, что колдуном становится тот, кто сможет обхитрить лисицу и стать ворону другом.  
Когда приходит ночь и в древних лесах зажигаются таинственные огни, наступает час лисицы, — Кай протягивает к огню руку. Пламя проскальзывает между его пальцами и больно жалит темноту. — Это мой первый тотем, — он поворачивает голову к Сехуну. Его глаза отливают золотом.  
— Ты собираешься обмануть меня? — спрашивает Сехун с улыбкой, в которой совершенно не уверен. Он не помнит уже, как улыбаться правильно. Искренне и без щемящей боли в груди.  
— Я покажу тебе истину, — Кай подкидывает в костер веток. — Пламя учит смотреть. Пламя учит открываться. Пламя выжигает ложь и сомнения и оголяет правду. Она обязательно причинит боль, но ты не должен ее терпеть. Я хочу, чтобы ты отпустил все, что не дает тебе дышать.  
Сехун не знает, магия ли это слов или чары огня, но он делает то, что говорит Кай. Он учится смотреть, учится видеть и чувствовать. Поначалу он видит лишь огонь и обращающиеся золой ветви, но чем дольше он смотрит, тем отчетливее проступают очертания иных предметов, мест и людей. Сехун еще не узнает их, но уже различает.  
Они проводят у костра три быстротечных часа, а затем Кай гасит пламя и ведет Сехуна домой. Этой ночь он спит плохо, и обрывки сна, которые он запоминает, наполняют дым и пламя угасшей войны.  
Следующей ночью они вновь взбираются на скалы, и Сехун учится смотреть. Пламя щедро на подарки, которые он не хочет принимать. Но Кай рядом, и Сехун вынужден это делать. С каждой минутой он смотрит все глубже и глубже, открывает свою душу как матрешку, и то, что видит там, ему не нравится.  
Он видит себя шестнадцатилетним — обнаженная душа и невинные мысли, — видит мужа, который еще не муж, а девятнадцатилетний мальчишка. Дерзкий, задиристый щенок, который мнит себя матерым волком. Руку в пасть не клади: оторвет. Скалит зубы на любого, кто не такой, кто просто не по нраву, и виляет хвостом перед Сехуном.  
Родители против, но ничего поделать не могут. Джису живет для Сехуна, Сехун не может представить себе жизни без Джису. Родители против и запрещают им видеться до того, как Сехуну исполняется восемнадцать. Они запрещают, и Сехун видится и позволяет Джису то, что не должен был позволять.  
Эти образы ложатся на пламя жирными мазками, и Сехуну стыдно и, вместе с тем, больно от того, что он видит их так отчетливо. Видение обрывается, когда он моргает и украдкой смотрит на Кая: не видит ли и он того, что видит Сехун? Но Кай сидит с закрытыми глазами, и обнаженное его тело мерцает в отсветах пламени.  
Сехуну стыдно и больно, и он отворачивается от своего мучителя. Смотрит в серый камень под ногами и вдруг начинает плакать. Обида и злость пронизывают его насквозь, и он, зажав пылающие глаза ладонями, кривит рот в беззвучном всхлипе.  
В ушах свистит ветер и гулко стучит сердце. В каждом ударе — целая жизнь, в каждом, до краев, жгучая ненависть ко всему, что дышит.  
Пламя шипит и разлетается искрами из-под сыплющихся на него камней. Кай встает у Сехуна за спиной и прижимает к его вискам ладони. Сдавливает их несильно, и все, что мучило Сехуна, вдруг исчезает.  
Уже в хижине, забравшись под покрывало с головой, Сехун пытается вспомнить, что показало ему пламя, и понимает, что образы стерлись из памяти, словно и не было их никогда.  
На протяжении следующих одиннадцати ночей Сехун послушно бредет в горы и выжигает из себя то, что, казалось, вовек не выжечь, не вытравить, не вырвать из памяти. Разве что с сердцем, да и то вряд ли.  
Сехун забывает все, что было связано с Джису: веху за вехой, слово за слово, улыбку за улыбкой. Все, что соединяло их с рождения — рвется, расползается, как каучуковый шнур над огоньком спички, растекается по черным поленьям и голым, совсем ледяным скалам.  
Каждый раз все заканчивается слезами, и каждый раз, переступив порог хижины, Сехун забывает, о чем так безудержно плакал. Он разводит огонь в очаге, согревает воду и пьет чай: шиповник и маньчжурское яблоко. В мыслях пусто и надымленно, а на душе слишком холодно даже для декабря.  
Кай тем временем смывает с тела грязь и сажу и усаживается перед миской с курящимися смолами. Сехун ждет, когда он приступит к практике, и укладывается спать.

На четырнадцатую ночь Кай не ведет его к скалам. Он будит Сехуна после полуночи, и пока он одевается, смотрит на возрастающую луну. Ее мягкий свет ложится на припорошенную снегом землю, искрится на черных иголках кедров и покосившихся стенах хижины.  
— Ты никогда не мерзнешь? — спрашивает Сехун, когда они выходят за порог.  
— Нет, — Кай улыбается ему в ответ. В лунном свете преображается и его улыбка. Сехун хочет — на краткий миг — тронуть ее кончиками пальцев. Почувствовать жар дыхания на коже, шероховатость каждой трещинки и ранки.  
— Сколько тебе лет? — завороженно спрашивает он, и Кай улыбается еще шире.  
— Не больше, чем тебе, — выдыхает он, и снежинки, попавшие в облачко пара, превращаются в дождь.  
Они сворачивают на тропу, что ведет в центр обители, а затем и вовсе убегает по склону горы в долину.  
— Мы не идем к скалам, так ведь? — спрашивает Сехун, хоть ответ и очевиден.  
Кай отрицательно качает головой.  
Идут они долго, и Сехун практически не чувствует ног. Снег срывается все чаще, все крупнее становятся его снежинки. Они колются, кусаются и царапаются, и Сехун накидывает на голову капюшон, не в силах с ними бороться.  
Каю холод и усиливающийся снегопад нипочем.  
Когда они сходят с тропы и по крутому склону спускаются к реке, облака закрывают все небо, и лунный свет угасает.  
Сехуну становится не по себе. Он все чаще оборачивается по сторонам, но призрачных огней нигде не видать.  
— Час лисы только что закончился, — словно читая мысли, говорит Кай и, перепрыгивая с камня на камень, подходит к воде. Река здесь неспокойная, и ее шум на какое-то время заглушает прочие звуки. От воды веет холодом и пахнет высокогорьем. Пахнет ветром и птичьими гнездами, бурым мхом и дурманящим цветом багульника.  
Кай манит Сехуна к себе, и он взбирается на плоский камень, что нависает над водой. Она прозрачная, но дна не видно.  
— Очень быстрая река, — говорит Кай и опускается на корточки. Протягивает к воде руку, дает пенной волне захлестнуть пальцы. Каю это приятно, и он улыбается. Вода утаскивает его улыбку на глубину.  
— На том берегу, у заводи, кормится выдра. У этого зверя нет семьи, он всегда одинок. Поверье гласит, что прежде все выдры ходили парами. Большая выдра забирала тепло и уносила его с собой в воду, а малая будила птиц и знаменовала приход весны. Большой выдре это не нравилось, но как бы она ни старалась, помешать младшему брату не могла. Эта извечная вражда и стала причиной того, что выдры предпочитают одиночество и встречаются лишь затем, чтобы произвести на свет потомство.  
— Это твой второй тотем? — говорит Сехун. Это вопрос лишь отчасти, потому что, глядя на Кая, он видит в нем то, о чем он только что рассказал.  
— Да.  
— И чему меня должна научить выдра?  
— Посмотри на меня, — Кай оборачивается к Сехуну всем телом и берет его за руку. — Выдра — символ возрождения. Большую часть своей жизни она проводит в воде. Чтобы она ни делала: питалась ли или паровалась, — она делает это в воде. Вода очищает. Вода забирает с собой то, что выдре не нужно, и дает то, что ей необходимо. Лисье пламя выжгло из тебя то, что не давало тебе жить. Но оно все еще в тебе, все еще мешает. Вода поможет тебе избавиться от этого.  
Сехун смотрит на воду. Она бьется о прибрежные камни, вспенивается лютым холодом и кричит о свободе.  
— Мы все вышли из воды. Вода — это то, что связывает все живое. Вода — это сама жизнь. Я помогу тебе, — Кай встает на колени и принимается Сехуна раздевать. Одежду он складывает на каменный выступ рядом с собой и придавливает крупным осколком кварца, чтобы порыв ветра не снес ее в воду.  
Закончив, Кай снова берет Сехуна за руку и вместе с ним спускается к реке. У воды снег кружит медленнее, и Сехун видит, как снежинки одна за другой обращаются пеной.  
Холодные, скользкие камни кусают за пятки, и икры сводит судорогой. Сехуну больно смотреть на воду, больно даже думать, что сейчас ему придется в нее войти.  
Кай обнимает его за пояс. От ладони его исходит тепло. Оно нежное, как дыхание ребенка, но пробирает насквозь. Сехун украдкой смотрит на Кая и замечает в чертах его лица изменения. Он не может их объяснить, но они заставляют его посмотреть на Кая иначе. Сехун хочет погладить его по щеке, на коже которой виднеются темные шрамы юности, хочет — кончиками пальцев — провести по широким бровям, коснуться ресниц и тонких, подрагивающих век. Хочет оставить след своего дыхания на волосах и за ухом, там, где кожа так сильно боится щекотки. Сехун хочет, чтобы Кай прикоснулся к нему в ответ, чтобы улыбнулся той улыбкой, которой улыбается по утрам, когда заканчивает очередную практику. В такие мгновения он выглядит охмелевшим от счастья и чуточку безумным. Безумным в том прекрасном смысле слова, от которого у Сехуна беспощадно ноет в груди…  
Он содрогается всем телом и, оступившись, оказывается в воде. Кай притягивает его к себе, не давая упасть полностью.  
У Сехуна перехватывает дыхание, и он ошалелыми глазами смотрит в воду, которая стремительно уносится прочь, обдавая его колени и бедра шипящими брызгами.  
Кай ослабляет хватку и помогает Сехуну стать прямо. Он разворачивает его к себе лицом и убирает с него волосы. У Сехуна немеют губы — так сильно он хочет поцеловать эту заботливую, пахнущую можжевельником ладонь. Он кусает нижнюю губу, и это, должно быть, выдает его с головой. Но Кай не показывает того, что все понимает и, убедившись, что Сехун в порядке, возобновляет движение.  
Чем дальше они отходят от берега, тем сложнее Сехуну дается каждый шаг. Боль сковывает мышцы, и все в нем кричит, умоляет вернуться назад. Его бьет крупная дрожь, и он так сильно сжимает руку Кая, что под изломом ногтей проступает кровь. Всего капелька алого, но и ее достаточно, чтобы вскружить голову.  
Сехун повисает на руке Кая и пытается дышать, но не может. Перед глазами бурлит река, в волосах путается снежный ветер, а в груди колотится испуганное сердце. Боль обволакивает тело, становится второй кожей, и кровь постепенно ускоряет бег, чтобы ее отогреть.  
— Поговори с водой. Расскажи все, что чувствуешь. Дай ей унести этот секрет с собой, — шепчет Кай на ухо, и от звука его голоса на коже проступает еще больше мурашек.  
— Я н-не могу г-говорить… — выдыхает Сехун. — Х-холодно.  
— Тебе холодно, потому что ты думаешь, что тебе холодно. Ты уверился в том, что тебе будет холодно, ты убедил разум в том, что зимой вода в реке ледяная, — говорит Кай. — Не забывай: вода принимает форму сосуда. Вода присваивает его свойства. Если ты опустишь в воду горячий камень, вода нагреется. Дай ей то, что хочешь получить взамен.  
Сехун закрывает глаза. Тяжелая слеза падает в воду, и та становится соленой как море.  
— Выдра — зверь одинокий. Если понадоблюсь, я буду рядом, — говорит Кай и отпускает Сехуна. Плещется вода, бурлит неистово у поверхности, а Сехун не может решить, что больнее: дышать или когда Кай далеко.  
Этой ночью Сехун лишь плачет, стоя в воде по колено. В следующие двенадцать он уходит все дальше и дальше от берега и отдает воде все, что, казалось, отнял у него огонь.  
Сехун вспоминает каждую прожитую с Джису минуту, вспоминает каждую секунду, прожитую без него. Чем больше он говорит, тем больше вспоминает, тем легче становится на душе. С каждым произнесенным словом сердце бьется ровнее, с каждым вдохом в груди становится свободней.  
Когда Сехун говорит с рекой, боль отступает. Когда он говорит об этом Каю, боль исчезает вовсе.  
Она предает его.  
Потому что Сехун предает самого себя. Он предает в себе волка, который не должен чувствовать того, что чувствует он. Законами природы и стаи ему предписано страдать всю оставшуюся жизнь, но у него не получается. С каждым прожитым днем, с каждым часом, наполненным теплом домашнего очага и каевой речью, Сехун сбрасывает с себя частичку кожи, давно изжившей свой век.  
Ему хорошо. Хорошо от того, что он может засыпать без слез и просыпаться с чувством голода и мыслью о том, что приготовить на обед.  
В хижине Кая нет зеркал, но и без них Сехун знает, что на его щеках снова играет румянец, под глазами не лежат болезненные тени, а бедрам вернулась их мягкая выпуклость, притягательная округлость. Сехун снова чувствует себя омегой. Чувствует в себе способность, острую потребность дать жизнь новому существу.  
Несмотря на сильные снегопады, Кай продолжает водить его к воде, и с каждым разом она становится все ласковее и теплее. Сехун больше не боится идти на глубину, не боится нырять, не боится жадно пить эту звонкую, сладкую, игристую воду и делиться с ней тем, что долгое время таилось, гноилось и назревало глубоко под кожей.  
Кай видит в нем перемены и больше не дает советов. Лишь улыбается покровительственно, с одобрением, и оставляет наедине с рекой.  
Но когда приходит время, Сехун прощается и с ней.  
На двадцать седьмую ночь, когда на небе нет луны, Кай не ведет Сехуна к реке и не заставляет разводить огонь. Он будит его в тот час, когда звезды уже начинают бледнеть и гаснуть. Сехун рассеянный и мерзнет, и совершенно не хочет расставаться с покрывалом.  
Кай гладит его по волосам и убеждает, что это не займет много времени. У Сехуна нет причин ему не верить. Он спускается с топчана и уже тянется за сорочкой, когда Кай его останавливает.  
— Сегодня мы никуда не идем, — говорит он, и Сехун послушно опускает руку.  
Кай подводит его к тому месту, где обычно медитирует, и просит сесть.  
Пока Сехун устраивается на жесткой циновке, Кай приносит стул, что обычно стоит у алтаря, и деревянную шкатулку. Она настолько старая, что лак на ней давно облупился и слез. Мореное дерево словно впитывает темноту, а медные замки и навесы тускло блестят в свете одинокой лучины.  
Кай открывает шкатулку погнутым ключом и, опустив на пол, вынимает из нее круглое зеркало с подставкой. Он ставит его на стул, и Сехун видит свое лицо. Юркие тени разбегаются от крыльев носа и уголков рта, таятся у висков и сворачиваются клубочками у переносицы. Глаза отсвечивают желтым, а ресницы кажутся прозрачными, как дикий мед.  
— Час волка — самый сложный час, — говорит Кай, обходит стул и встает у Сехуна за плечом. — Это прощание. Ты должен расстаться с тем Сехуном, который все это время удерживал тебя в прошлом. Я вернусь через час.  
Кай уходит, и стены в одночасье наваливаются на Сехуна всей своей сырой тяжестью. Старое дерево скрипит, трещит натужно у срубов, там, где темнота по-особенному плотная и вязкая, и, кажется, начинает переговариваться с ветром.  
В печи догорают поленья, и зола дает кровавый отсвет, который широкими разводами ложится на пол. Какое-то время Сехун смотрит, как они бледнеют и сужаются, и дышит старательно, но через раз. Он боится взглянуть в зеркало, боится того, кто посмотрит на него в ответ.  
Он не знает, сколько времени проходит, прежде чем темный провал зеркала, все же, притягивает его взгляд. Он ломает его сопротивление и показывает то, что Сехун не ожидал увидеть. Он долго глядит перед собой и не знает, плакать ему или, наконец, улыбнуться.  
Сехун видит волка — огромного зверя с густой черной шерстью, округлыми ушами и прозрачными, лишенными цвета глазами — и с трепетом и ужасом осознает, как при виде него радостно бьется сердце.  
Лучина догорает, и сияние волчьих глаз меркнет. Сехун подается вперед, и отражение его лица накладывается на звериную морду. Их взгляды сливаются в один, и в нем Сехун видит то, что увидеть уже и не надеялся.  
Он улыбается и закрывает глаза. Их жжет от непролитых слез и осознания того, что все, во что он верил, чем жил и на что надеялся, ушло безвозвратно.  
Когда Сехун снова открывает глаза, он видит в зеркале лишь себя и дрожащие на ветру занавески. Между ними виднеется небо — темное и по-утреннему холодное, — а в отдалении слышится протяжный волчий вой. Сехун не узнает голоса, но нота, которую тянет собрат, наполнена горечью и безнадегой, тоской по ушедшему времени и дому, который уже не его дом.  
Кай возвращается ближе к рассвету, не спрашивая ни о чем, прячет зеркало в шкатулку, а ту ставит на полку и прикрывает ветошью.  
Сехун поднимается и, не чувствуя отсиженных ног, идет к топчану. Печь перегорела, но стены хижины еще хранят тепло.  
Сехун забирается под покрывало и, закрыв глаза, мигом проваливается в сон.

Следующие тринадцать дней, с первыми лучами солнца, Кай уводит Сехуна на низинные луга и вместе с ним слушает ветер.  
— Твой четвертый тотем — жаворонок? — сам догадывается Сехун. — Его силуэт вырезан над входом в хижину…  
— Да, — Кай, подражая ветру, играет с волосами Сехуна. — Жаворонок несет на своих крыльях свет. Это символ солнца и тепла. Весна наступает тогда, когда над полями начинают петь жаворонки. — У Кая пальцы нежные, а у Сехуна больно-больно бьется сердце. — Их издревле называют небесными колокольчиками. Умеющему слушать их песни многое могут рассказать. Прислушайся: ветер, который проносится над этими лугами, еще помнит парочку птичьих баек.  
И Сехун слушает. Закрывает глаза и, распахнув как можно шире душу, вбирает в себя все, что может рассказать ему ветер.  
Он знает много сказок. Некоторые из них Сехун уже слышал, некоторые ему незнакомы. Одни из них рассказаны людским языком, другие — звериным рыком, птичьей трелью и змеиным шепотом.  
На тринадцатый день на поля опускается туман, и деревья стоят неподвижные.  
Кай усаживается на сырую землю и жестом просит Сехуна присоединиться.  
— Послушай, как звучит тишина, — шепчет он и берет Сехуна за руки.  
Сехун наслаждается теплом его пальцев и близостью дыхания, и все, что слышит, — как по венам бежит кровь.  
Когда Сехун привыкает к этому звуку, он начинает слышать тишину. У нее свой пульс, свое сдержанное, размеренное дыхание и лишенный капризности, свойственной ветру, говор. У тумана тоже есть свой язык, но слов Сехун не разбирает.  
Время от времени он открывает глаза и смотрит на Кая. Его умиротворенное лицо светится изнутри. Крохотные шарики влаги скапливаются на кончиках его ресниц и широких бровях, на легком пушку, что укрывает верхнюю губу, и у висков. Плечи влажно мерцают в рассеянном свете утра, а кожу рук и живота укрывают зябкие пупырышки.  
Сехун смотрит на них, как зачарованный, и освобождает руку. Он не знает, что хочет сделать, и вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда под его пальцами оказывается твердая и горячая, словно отлитая из бронзы грудь Кая.  
Кай открывает глаза, и в них Сехун видит бескрайние поля и островерхие горы, видит целые миры, непознанные галактики и ограниченные кольцами зрачков вселенные. Они огромные, огромные настолько, что в них уместится все, что только можно вообразить, и то, что вообразить никому не под силу. И в них, Сехун не может ошибиться, вот там, где по-особенному темно и глубоко, он видит собственное отражение, и оно живее и правдивее всех отражений, что ему доводилось видеть.  
— Забери меня домой, — шепчет он и ладонями упирается Каю в грудь. — Забери меня…  
Кай накрывает его ладони своими широкими ладонями и так крепко прижимает к груди, что Сехун чувствует каждое ребро, каждую напряженную мышцу, каждый удар волчьего сердца.  
— Кай… — выдыхает он и закрывает глаза.  
Кай тянет его к себе и, обняв за плечи, шепчет в ворох спутанных волос: «Ты дома».  
По возвращению в хижину, Кай обмывается и уходит к старейшинам, а Сехун остается наедине с повседневными заботами. Он топит жарко печь, готовит обед, а, покончив с ним, вытаскивает на средину комнаты глубокую круглую лоханку. Наполняет ее согретой водой и, добавив к ней пару капель душистого масла, забирается внутрь. Он парится долго, отмывает, отдирает, соскабливает с тела грязь. Кожа становится розовой и гладкой, и местами покалывает. Когда Сехун выбирается из лоханки и начинает обтираться жестким полотенцем, покалывание усиливается. Кожа становится чувствительной настолько, что Сехун не выдерживает и дает ей высохнуть самой.  
Только одеваясь, он понимает, в чем причина. У него прежде времени началась течка.  
Сехун замирает посреди комнаты и долго прислушивается к ощущениям. Внизу живота болезненно тянет, и жар, что волнами расходится по телу, заставляет щеки пылать. Все это ему знакомо, но в то же время воспринимается иначе.  
Это освобождение.  
Полнейшее исцеление.  
Сехун дает себе минуту, чтобы привыкнуть к этой мысли, а затем одевается и выносит грязную воду на двор.  
На закате, когда ели становятся синими, а тени оживают, Сехун выходит из хижины и, завернув за нее, оказывается у поленницы. За ней растет яблоня, пара сморщенных плодов которой все еще оттягивает усталые ветви к земле.  
Сехун срывает яблоко и взятым из дома ножом разрезает его поперек. Две пятиконечные звезды смотрят на него черными зернышками.  
Сехун кладет обе половины яблока на поленья и снимает обручальное кольцо. Самое обычное, из чеканного нейзильбера, оно тускло мерцает в свете уходящего дня и уже на две трети принадлежит прошлому.  
Сехун садится на корточки и ножом вырывает в земле ямку. Кладет на ее дно нижнюю половину яблока, сверху опускает кольцо и засыпает мерзлой землей. Нагребает из сухой хвои холмик и венчает его верхушкой плода. Мхом вытирает нож и возвращается в хижину. Во рту еще долго остается кисло-горький вкус яблока.

Кай приходит к обеду. Едят они молча, и у Сехуна от этого молчания по телу бегут мурашки. Он хочет с Каем заговорить, но что сказать, не знает. Едят они молча, но время от времени Сехун ловит на себе долгие, изучающе-ласкающие взгляды. От них кожа пылает еще сильнее, еще болезненней и слаще тянет в животе.  
Кай заканчивает с едой первым и, вымыв пальцы и губы, встает из-за стола. Сехун провожает его взглядом и принимается убирать посуду.  
Кай занимает место у очага и, подкладывая в огонь поленья, не сводит с Сехуна глаз. От его взгляда кружится голова, а кожа болезненно ноет, мечтая о прикосновениях.  
Сехун моет посуду, но от ледяной воды ему становится только жарче. Губы сохнут и трескаются, и Сехун облизывает их и кусает, но это не помогает.  
— Оставь до завтра, — говорит Кай, и Сехун едва не теряет сознание от звука его голоса. Он опускает посуду в воду, обтирает руки о полотенце и, путаясь в ногах, идет к Каю.  
Когда Кай впервые его целует — горячо и не в губы, — Сехун словно заново рождается. Он обхватывает его шею руками и наконец-то чувствует. Его всего: от пальцев на ногах до пахнущей небом макушки.   
Сехун целует ее, пока Кай выцеловывает его грудь и плечи. Он держит его, дрожащего и задыхающегося, на коленях, держит так крепко, что это больно, но Сехун не хочет, до слез боится, что он его отпустит.  
Они занимаются любовью три долгих раза, и каждый раз Кай открывает Сехуну нечто новое, нечто, что может показать ему лишь он. Это магия, колдовство особого рода. Оно существовало задолго до того, как появились первые волки, до того, как люди научились различать, что есть добро, а что есть зло. Сехун не понимает его, но принимает, потому что принадлежать Каю — чудо. Это то, что делает его счастливым.

***

 

Счастье недолговечно.  
Оно обрывается — так неожиданно и беспощадно — в первый день весны.  
Ушедшие два дня назад охотники возвращаются с добычей, но на их носилках не только освежеванные туши оленей, но и два волчьих, израненных тела.  
Кай не воин и не охотник, но лекарь, и предводитель приходит за ним лично. Сехун успевает лишь поклониться, прежде чем альфы скрываются за отяжелевшими от талого снега занавесками.  
Кай отсутствует весь день и половину ночи.  
Сехун не спит: ждет. На душе тревожно, и пылающего в очаге огня недостаточно, чтобы ее сотогреть.  
Кай возвращается в тот миг, когда выдра уступает место волку, и просит Сехуна идти за ним.  
— Там холодно: накинь, — шепчет он и протягивает Сехуну накидку.  
Сехун укутывается в нее по самый нос и вслед за Каем идет к хижине предводителя. Его омега — высокий мальчик с медными волосами и огромными влажными глазами — встречает их на пороге. В руках у него — сделанный из картофеля и промасленного хлопка фонарик. Зеленоватый, неровный свет ложится на лицо и покатые плечи, а за спиной маячит темнота.  
Мальчик проводит их внутрь, вполголоса прося не шуметь.  
Сехун оборачивается к Каю и выпрашивает, вымаливает у него ответный взгляд. У Кая в глазах тьма бесцветная и боль непроглядная, и Сехун понимает: это конец.  
Он даже удивиться не может, когда в одном из раненных волков узнает Джису. Шерсть его поредела, проплешины зияют выцветшей кожей, стригущими лишаями и гнойными ранами. Он в бреду и явно их не слышит. Не чувствует Сехуна, а Сехун, прижимая к груди кулак, понимает, что не чувствует Джису. Сердце бьется гулко и через силу, но не для него.  
Сехун переводит взгляд на Кая, но, не выдержав, в последний миг зажмуривается и протягивает к нему руки. И Кай берет их, потому что не может не взять.  
— На секунду, — говорит он, обращаясь к предводителю, и утаскивает Сехуна в прихожую.  
Как только они оказываются одни, Сехун бросается Каю на шею, тычется в нее мокрым носом и мнет в кулаке густые, пахнущие домом волосы.  
— Не отпускай меня, — скулит он. — Пожалуйста. Я не хочу к нему. Ты мое. Настоящее. Пожалуйста…  
И Кай целует его заплаканные щеки, сухие губы и холодные запястья. Целует крепко и жадно, словно клеймить хочет. И Сехун рад бы, но знает, что не дадут. На нем чужое клеймо, и плоть его, и кровь, и весь он принадлежит другому, уже ему чужому. А вот он, родной и самый важный, с кем бы до гробовой доски, ничего, кроме его души — заплаканной и избитой — взять не может.  
В прихожую выходит предводитель и, глядя в стену, говорит, что Сехун должен вернуться. Его место — с мужем. Он обязался любить его и заботиться о нем, и сейчас должен свои обязательства выполнить.  
— В следующей жизни, — шепчет Кай и целует Сехуна за ухом. — Клянусь.  
Вожак берет его за плечи и уводит в комнату. Так больно Сехуну не было, даже когда он потерял Джису.

***

 

Дом вожака становится домом Сехуна. Большую часть дня и ночь он проводит у постели мужа: вычищает из ран гной, накладывает целебные мази и вычесывает из шерсти паразитов.  
В себя Джису не приходит. Он бредит, шепчет и кричит временами, но тени пережитого ужаса не отпускают его. Его сознание пребывает в ином мире. Для Сехуна там места нет.  
Он делает все, что должен делать, а в оставшееся время помогает Чанёлю — тому самому мальчику с солнечными волосами, который третий год живет с предводителем.  
— Ты знаешь, — признается как-то он, — Ифань никогда бы не сделал этого, если бы не законы вашей стаи. Он не может нарушить уговор. Он взял омег, потерявших в этой глупой войне свои пары, чтобы дать им шанс возродиться, помочь им обрести мир и душевный покой. Но на тебя у него нет прав. И у Кая нет. Это глупый обычай, но волчья суть требует его выполнения. У нас все иначе. У каждого нашего воина, каждого монаха и целителя — два, три, а то и четыре тотема-покровителя. Мы соединяем в себе несколько миров, и у каждого из них — свои законы. Мы вне волчьего понимания, поэтому отлучены от стаи, где родились. Если бы у тебя появился второй тотем, тебя бы не приняли назад. Но сейчас я его не вижу. Может быть, — Чанёль опускает голову, — через год или два, если бы все сложилось иначе, Кай открыл бы в тебе вторую личину.  
— Я бы очень этого хотел, — говорит Сехун едва слышно и принимается дробить в кадке ядра ореха.

***

 

В середине марта на низинные поля возвращаются жаворонки. Сехун ходит туда с Чанёлем и слушает их бойкие разговоры с небом.  
Джису чувствует себя намного лучше, но в себя не приходит. Его раны затянулись, кости срослись, а шерсть стала густой и блестящей: точь-в-точь как в прежние времена.  
Чанёль показывает Сехуну, какие травы нужны для лечения больного, и они собирают их в лубяные коробка, которые вешают через плечо на манер сумки.  
Сехун помнит травы, которые хранились в хижине Кая, и часто узнает их в тех, что показывает ему Чанёль. Он запоминает их названия и где они применяются. Это увлекает его порядком больше, чем безмолвные бдения у постели мужа. Сехун прожил бы так жизнь: изучая и собирая травы. Слушал бы жаворонков поутру, говорил с рекой и предавал тревоги и сомнения огню. Готовил бы постные супы и рыбу на углях, компоты из маньчжурских яблок — кислые, но с медом — и засыпал под расшитым лисами покрывалом, под боком у того, кто греет не только тело. Он был бы счастлив: немного по-волчьи, немного — по-людски.

Когда начинаются затяжные дожди, поля заливает водой, а почки на деревьях и кустах выпускают первые листья — яркие и хрупкие, — Сехун впервые просыпается позже солнца и долго не может открыть глаза. Он чувствует каждую косточку, каждую мышцу и жилу своего тела, и каждая из них разрывается, крошится от боли.  
Сехун воет и скатывается с лежанки, только когда за стеной — он спит в крохотной каморке, отгороженной от общей комнаты грубо сколоченным шкафом — слышится голос Чанёля.  
Над умывальником висит зеркало, но Сехун не узнает омегу, которого показывает ему отражение. Кожа его лица и плеч мягко светится, а проступающие под ней вены кажутся прозрачно-голубыми. Требующие стрижки волосы выглядят так, словно их только что вымыли и смазали миндальным молочком, а в глазах — уставших и сонных — затаилась полуулыбка блаженного знания.  
Сехун переводит взгляд на календарь, что висит на стене у окна и долго складывает и вычитает цифры, но итог остается один: двадцать дней.  
Сехун накидывает сорочку и, как был босиком, бросается прочь из хижины. Чанёль что-то кричит вдогонку, но Сехун его не слышит. Не хочет слышать. Все, что его сейчас волнует — это Кай.

На окраине обители как всегда тихо, и только в ветвях кривобокой ели шебуршит какая-то птичка. Сехун переходит на шаг и вдыхает полной грудью, прежде чем переступить порог хижины.  
Кая внутри не оказывается.  
Сехун оглядывается по сторонам, прикидывая, где он может быть, и по узкой вихляющей тропке устремляется в горы. Он уходит не так далеко от поселения, когда замечает двух соседей Кая и их омег.  
Кенсу осторожно, чтобы не сломать молодые побеги, срезает с коры ветхого вяза мох. Он вскидывает голову, встревоженный шумом, который поднял запыхавшийся Сехун, и испуганно оглядывается по сторонам, когда понимает, что это он.  
— Кай здесь? — спрашивает Сехун.  
Альфа Кенсу — Сухо — смотрит на него через плечо, а затем острием ножа указывает на скалы.  
Сехун кланяется в знак благодарности и, соединяя полы расходящейся сорочки в кулаке, идет, куда показали.  
Кай собирает паутину, из которой позже будет плести нити для ловцов сна. Сехун взбирается к нему на скалы и ежится под порывом совсем не весеннего ветра.  
— Кай! — зовут они в один голос.  
Кай вздрагивает и рвет паутинку; оборачивается к Сехуну.  
Сехун облизывает потрескавшиеся губы и всходит еще выше: на голые серые сланцы, из расколов которых растет багульник. Он не может остановиться, пока не оказывается в объятиях Кая.  
— Я дома, — шепчет Сехун, целует Кая в шею и впервые за месяц вдыхает полной грудью.  
Кай обнимает его еще крепче и ни о чем не спрашивает. Дышит шумно, носом зарывшись ему в волосы, целует их невесомо, гладит по спине липкими от паутины ладонями, мнет ткань раздуваемой ветром сорочки. От этих прикосновений Сехун еще глубже осознает произошедшие в нем перемены.  
— Ты пахнешь счастьем, — говорит Кай и носом трется о подбородок Сехуна, тем самым заставляя его поднять голову. — Ты знаешь, чем пахнет счастье?  
— Тобой? — Сехун обхватывает его лицо ладонями, гладит нежно виски. — У нас будет ребенок. Слышишь? У тебя и у меня: вместе. И ничего они нам не сделают.  
— Не сделают, — выдыхает Кай и улыбается в ответ. Улыбается так, что Сехун готов каждый год приносить ему по щенку, лишь бы видеть эту улыбку.  
— Он не знает, что я здесь. И никогда не узнает, если ему не скажут. Никому не будет больно. Поговори с вожаком… — Сехун заглядывает Каю в глаза и все гладит, гладит его лицо, потому что ничего красивее в жизни не видел. — Он не возьмет меня с маленьким.  
— А я и не отдам. — Кай говорит твердо, и Сехун понимает: никогда не отдаст. Он кивает на эти слова и тянется за поцелуем. Ворует тепло твердых губ и влажность тяжелого дыхания. Сердце бьется не в такт, но довольное, что бьется для того, кого любит.

Кай отводит Сехуна домой и отправляется к вожаку.  
Сехун наводит в хижине порядок и берется готовить обед. Ему это в радость, ведь для Кая…  
День хоть и стал длиннее ночи, но все равно приходит к своему концу прежде, чем Кай возвращается. Ифань с ним.  
Предводитель запахивает занавески плотнее и просит зажечь свет. Сехун выполняет его просьбу и зажигает два фонаря.  
Ифань проходит к столу и кладет на щербатую столешницу нож с резной ручкой. Сехун узнает тотемы: волк, снежный барс, мангуст, тритон и кайра. Пять духов-покровителей, пять ипостасей. Вот, что делает Ифаня вожаком.  
— Я пришел, чтобы спросить лишь раз: ты уверен в своем решении? — говорит он, глядя на Сехуна.  
Сехун кивает.  
— Да.  
— Я оставлю тебя в общине при одном условии: никто из захожих не узнает, что твоя истинная пара не Кай.  
Сехун снова кивает.  
— Я срежу метку. Будет больно.  
Сехун оборачивается к Каю. Тот выглядит бледнее обычного, а глаза смотрят виновато.  
— Раз так надо… — шепчет Сехун. — Прямо сейчас?  
— Да.  
— Хорошо.  
Кай молча идет к печи, и пока Сехун усаживается на невысокий табурет, разводит воду и готовит чистые полотенца.  
Сехун смотрит перед собой и кусает губы. Он чует каждый удар сердца и ногтями царапает колени, натягивая на них край сорочки. К горлу подступает тошнота, и кожа укрывается мурашками.  
— Ну-ка, выпей, — Кай подходит к нему со спины и протягивает склянку с настойкой. В нос ударяет резкий, хвойный запах, и на глаза тут же набегают слезы. — Оно никакое. Не бойся.  
Сехун доверяет Каю и опорожняет склянку одним глотком. Настойка мягким теплом разливается по желудку, и Сехун мигом согревается. Во рту остается привкус кедровых шишек и луговой мяты.  
Ифань набирает в оловянную миску пылающих углей и опускает в них лезвие ножа.  
— Чтобы обеззаразить, — поясняет Кай и берет Сехуна за руку. — Помни: ты получаешь то, что даешь. Ничто не ранит тебя сильнее, чем ты сам.  
— Это не навредит малышу?  
— Нет. Если ты не будешь бояться, и он не будет.  
Сехун закрывает глаза и со вздохом расслабляется.  
Кай расстегивает его сорочку и спускает ее с плеча. Сехун хочет почувствовать его дыхание на своих ключицах, но знает, что при посторонних Кай ничего подобного не сделает.  
Он складывает одно из полотенец в несколько слоев и дает Сехуну его закусить. Наносит мазь на кожу вокруг старого шрама и уступает место Ифаню.  
Все происходит так быстро, что Сехун не успевает испугаться. Боль от разрезов не такая сильная, как он представлял, но когда Кай начинает накладывать швы, она разгорается, и Сехун, жмурясь до искр в глазах, закусывает полотенце.  
Ифань бросает срезанные кусочки кожи на угли, и хижина тут же наполняется приятным, чуть сладковатым запахом. Сехун смотрит, как частички его прошлого темнеют и съеживаются, и понимает, что свободен. Свободен от всех обязательств, обычаев и правил. Безоговорочно и навсегда.  
Кай накладывает на шею повязку, помогает Сехуну переодеться в чистое и укладывает его в постель. Провожает Ифаня до порога, обменивается с ним парой слов полушепотом, а когда вожак уходит, убирает со стола и заваривает Сехуну чай.  
— Можешь все не пить, — говорит Кай, когда подает ему кружку. — Отвар снимет боль и поможет уснуть.  
Сехун пьет медленно, потому что глотать больно, но улыбается каждый раз, когда встречается с Каем взглядом.  
— Ляг сегодня пораньше? — просит Сехун, когда отвара остается на самом донышке. — Хочу уснуть с тобой…  
Кай кивает, забирает кружку и уходит, но лишь затем, чтобы обмыться и вернуться к Сехуну.  
Сехун спит крепко, но даже сквозь сон чувствует тяжелую ладонь Кая на своем животе.

***

 

Джису и незнакомый мальчишка, которого нашли вместе с ним, уходят ранним майским утром. На траве еще лежит роса, а от рыхлой земли тянет прохладой. Сехун наблюдает за процессией украдкой, через щель в занавесках, и позволяет себе выйти из хижины, только когда смолкают даже отзвуки их голосов.  
Он спускается к плато, где полгода назад останавливался, чтобы посмотреть на последний закат своей прежней жизни, садится на умытый солнцем камень и смотрит, как далеко внизу просыпается новый день. Его наполняет множество звуков, но один для Сехуна всегда будет звучать иначе.  
Жаворонки — такие крохотные, что только волчий глаз различит их под искрящимся куполом неба — поют на разные голоса, но неизменно слаженно. Они то взмывают ввысь, и их песня звучит отчетливо и громко, то падают к самой земле, и их трель стихает. Жаворонки поют только в небе, только на свободе, только по весне.  
Сехун подтягивает колени к груди, прижимается к ним щекой и закрывает глаза. Солнце щекочет висок и скулу, а тени колышущихся ветвей накрывают плечи узорным покрывалом. Сехун улыбается, вдыхая медленно и сладко, и чувствует, как внутри него расцветает собственная весна.

7-12 марта, 2016


End file.
